Strike Witches From a different world Christmas One-Shot
by commanderstarscream123
Summary: I originally planned to have this in the Strike Witches From a Different World fanfic but it didn't have enough chapters yet so I did a One-shot instead. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES. MERRY CHRISTMAS.


**Author's note: This one shot is for Christmas which I originally wanted in the fanfic but since I don't have enough chapters and I'm still working on the 3** **rd** **chapter of the fanfic which will be posted soon I hope anyway. This will be a one-shot fic instead. There's also going to be some spoilers in this one shot.**

 **MER** **RY** **CHRI** **STMAS** **EVER** **YONE** **.**

 **Strike Witches: From a different world Christmas Special One-Shot**

 **December 25, 2007…..0700**

 **Shadowrath's Room**

It was seven in the early morning when the sound of an alarm clock woke Lucifer up. The first thing that he noticed was it was cold in his room and it was also snowing outside. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He looked at the date on his alarm clock and noticed the date December 25th, 2007. "Oh it's Christmas time right now. It's a good thing no one's awake yet. Might as well go brush my teeth then go jog five laps around the base then go take a shower and get something to eat."

It was ten minutes later when Lucifer went into his room and changed into his track suit to take a jog around the building of the 351st headquarters. While he was jogging outside He noticed that there were Christmas decorations scattered around the 351st base and soldiers from the ground and air units including the engineers were putting up the decorations even on some of their tanks or jets.

When he finished 5 laps around the base Shadowrath went back into his room to take a warm shower because he just finished jogging and it was cold. Lucifer came out of the shower ten or fifteen minutes later wearing his jeans and a black colored t shirt that has a crimson dragon tattoo with a crimson cardigan. Lucifer went down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast which would be a Wonton and Dumplings noodle. He always loves foreign foods especially from China, Japan and some other nations as well. _I'm rather surprised that the others aren't awake yet. But then again if I was actually back when I was a fifteen year old I would be sleeping in my warm cozy bed… Wait if I remember correctly during the conversation Ekaterina mentioned that it was 2007. If I was born in 2001 I would be around six years old but my HUD says that I'm 15 years old right now. Did my year of birth change as well? At least it's still on the 13_ _th_ _of November._

"Did the 351st decorate the entire interior of the base while I was on a mission yesterday? I could of swore that these decors were not there yesterday. Either that or it was invisible or I was not paying attention."

The base had Christmas decorations such as Christmas garlands that were hanging where the wall linked to the ceiling and there were Christmas wreaths on some walls and doors with some of the larger candy cane decorations. As well as some mini Christmas trees. The fact that he was a bit too focused on the decorations cause him to walk straight into a closed door and slammed into it which caused him to fall on his butt. Behind the closed door contains the large living room for the 351st to relax in while they were not doing missions or not training.

Shadowrath noticing that he was in front of the living room decided to go on his laptop which he decided to carry with him that day and read some fanfictions while he was listening to music or soundtracks from his favorite animes, cartoons, movies, games, and some other music as well such as nyan cat well the piano version at least and the nya nya song (which no one knew he likes).

It was around 9:30 in the morning when the 351st came down to the living room after they ate breakfast. When they entered the living room the first thing they heard was the Nya Nya Song playing from YouTube which came from Lucifer's laptop. They noticed Shadowrath was wearing his headphones and sitting cross legged on a office chair that has wheels and an armrest and was waving his body side to side while he was reading fanfictions online. Oh and he was also hugging a teddy bear plushie that was one head shorter then he was. Unfortunately for Lucifer he did not notice that his headphones were NOT plugged into his laptop nor did he notice the 351st come into the living room.

(The reason that the entire 351st was so relaxed on December was because during the Christmas holidays from the past two decades it appears that the Neuroi would not attack during this period nor would it attack during New Years.) While Shadowrath was not aware that the rest of the 351st Blitz Witches entered the living room, the 351st had varied reactions to what they were currently seeing. Ekaterina had a smirk on her face and was saying "yare yare", Amaya Chono and Allaryce V. Litvyak was chuckling and recorded the video with their mobiles for blackmail, Chiriko Miyafuji was grinning at her fellow Master Sergeant, Irina Christel was giggling, Emi Kawashima was trying to not laugh which she was failing terribly at.

Ekaterina felt a bit of pity for Lucifer and walked over to him and tap his shoulders which caused him to look up. When Shadowrath looked up he took off his headphones. When he took off his headphones he noticed that the headphones were not plugged into his laptop, the 351st Blitz Witches members are currently in the living room and were giggling, chuckling, or failing and trying not to laugh, and he was still holding his favorite teddy bear plushie. When he was finally aware of these three things his face turned a bright red that could get a tomato jealous and his familiar was also activated which caused the 351st to laugh out loud. When the 351st were not laughing so hard he faced Ekaterina and said "G-G-Good Morning Ekaterina." And hid his face behind the teddy bear plushie with his wolf ears sticking out which caused the 351st to start laughing again and his face turned redder if that was even possible.

It took everyone around five to ten minutes to calm down and after they calmed down there were still someone chuckling and Shadowrath's face was now pink and his familiar was still active. The 351st were sitting on sofas with Lucifer sitting next to Allaryce V. Litvyak who was petting his head. Ekaterina said "We may have decorated the entire base but we still need three Christmas trees. One for the living room, one for the dining room, and one for the hangar where we put our striker units. We'll need to get the trees from the forest that's near the base."

Shadowrath asked "Should we split into three groups?"

Ekaterina replied "Shadowrath and Allaryce will be group A, Me Irina, and Emi will be group B, Miyafuji and Amaya will be group C."

 **Forest in Orussia that's closest to the 351** **st** **base.**

The three groups split up when they reached the forest and all three groups looked for the perfect well nearly perfect Christmas tree that will be able to fit inside the living room, hangar, and dining room. Team A will be looking for a Christmas tree for the living room, Team B will be looking for a Christmas tree for the hangar, and Team C will be looking for a Christmas tree for the dining room.

It took about fifteen minutes for team A to find the Christmas tree for the living room.

Lucifer said "I think we found the one for the living room."

Allaryce replied "Ok that one looks good."

 **Living room in the 351** **st** **base.**

Lucifer began to chop down the tree with a chain saw and he had to jump out of the way of the falling tree. After the tree was laying on the ground both Lucifer and Allaryce began to lift the tree using their striker units and carried the tree back to the base. They placed the Christmas tree in the living room through one of the large windows that was in the living room although they did have trouble getting the base of the tree inside.

Team A was the second one to return back to base. Team C which had Chiriko Miyafuji and Amaya Chono returned back to base first and had placed the Christmas tree in the dining room and were now looking for decorations to put on the tree. Team B was the last one to arrive and the easily placed their Christmas tree in the hangar and began to decorate the tree as soon as they placed the tree on the ground. Shadowrath and Allaryce were placing garlands, candy canes, ornaments, Christmas lights on the tree which was around 10 feet tall. Chiriko Miyafuji and Amaya Chono's Christmas tree was around 8 feet tall, and Ekaterina Petrenko, Irina Christel, and Emi Kawashima's Christmas tree was around 12 feet tall. All three teams began to decorate their Christmas trees with what they wanted Shadowrath even saw Team B placing an ornament that's resembles pie on the tree. Miyafuji and Chono were the first to finish, Shadowrath and Allaryce were second and Ekaterina, Irina, and Emi were the last to finish.

Chiriko Miyafuji along with Allaryce V. Litvyak then asked Lt. Col. Ekaterina if their elder sister who were both members of the 501st Strike Witches can join them for the Christmas dinner. Ekaterina gave them permission along with asking if their relatives were allergic to anything and what they did not like. Ekaterina then gave out orders that Chiriko Miyafuji, Allaryce V. Litvyak, and Lucifer "Shadowrath" Ambrose were to prepare the Christmas dinner after they placed the presents which they brought for members of the 351st or someone else. The dinner was going to start at seven in the evening. Since the 351st went Christmas shopping they only brought gifts, and decorations from various stores.

It was around half past eleven in the morning when Chiriko, Allaryce, and Lucifer went into the kitchen.

Chiriko then asked "What should we make for the Christmas dinner?"

Allaryce said "Why not make what the three of us would usually cook for Christmas dinner?"

Shadowrath said "Good idea."

Chiriko decided to make fried chicken, sushi, dumplings. Allaryce decided to make venison and cheeses, Chinese style roast pig, and honey glazed ham. Lucifer decided to make roast turkey with bacon strip, lemon, parsley, stuffing, and garlic. He was also going to make potatoes, Broccolis, cauliflower heads, lettuce, tomatoes and buche de Noel, chocolate truffles. The reason as to why they were making this much food is because the Lt. Col, Shadowrath, Irina Christel, Emi Kawashima, Amaya Chono, Chiriko's elder sister and Allaryce's cousin had big appetites. The three of them went shopping for the ingredients they needed for the food that they were going to make.

While the trio were in the kitchen the 351st decided to finish decorating the base and it took about two hours to finish decorating. After they finished they decided to spend time with each other including the three chefs who were currently taking a break since they finished the desert and were planning on cooking the main course around three in the afternoon

It was around four when the roast turkey was in the oven. The guests decided to arrive at six in the evening as to spend time with their sister. While the turkey was cooking in the oven Lucifer had to go do some last minute Christmas shopping because he forgot to buy gifts earlier when they went to buy the ingredients. When Chiriko Miyafuji's elder sister Kazuki Miyafuji arrived she had silver hair blue eyes and was wearing a green t shirt with a Christmas sweater, and she also had Santa's hat. Chiriko hugged her sister when she arrived. Allaryce V. Litvyak's elder sister Yumiko V. Litvyak was an older version of Allaryce. She was wearing a Christmas sweater with a red t shirt underneath.

When seven o' clock came the 351st including Yumiko and Kazuki went into the dining room which had a 8 feet tall Christmas tree, the walls were decorated with garlands, wreaths, and Christmas lights. The fireplace was also lit. The three chefs went into the kitchen and brought out the food that they made which looks delicious and that was emphasized when stomachs of Ekaterina, Kazuki, and Yumiko growled and the three witches had a light blush on their faces.

It was two and a half hours later when they finished eating and were now talking to each other. The sisters were catching up with each other on what happened and Allaryce told the story of what happened that morning when the 351st walked into the living room. The sisters then introduced themselves to Shadowrath and all five of them began to talk with each other, and some comments caused Shadowrath to blush and he activated his familiar when they were curious as to what a dire wolf familiar looked like. He also turned into the dire wolf when they asked what a dire wolf looked like.

Kazuki's familiar is a red fox and Yumiko's familiar is a arctic wolf. All the members of the 351st decided to change into their familiar form. Kazuki and Yumiko switched into their respective forms and the rest of the 351st followed with the exception of Lucifer since he was already in his Dire Wolf form. All the members or guests that had a canine related familiar surrounded Lt. Col. Ekaterina's grey wolf familiar including Lucifer's Dire Wolf form. The remaining members and guest in their familiar forms surrounded Amaya Chono's Bengal Tiger familiar. Then they decided to do a play fight of the canines vs felines which ended up with the 351st members and the guests becoming a mess of fluffy bodies that were moving around.

After play fighting for forty five minutes they untangled themselves and reverted back into their human form. It became late at night so Ekaterina asked if they wanted to stay overnight to which they agreed and Ekaterina called the commander of the 501st base Lt. Col Amelia-Dietlinde Wilcke who was the granddaughter of Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke to inform her that Kazuki and Yumiko was staying overnight at their sister's room because it's already late.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **That's the end of the Christmas One-Shot. Tell me your opinions on this one shot and Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
